Separation Anxiety
by eatyourtofurky
Summary: NejiSaku. Neji tried to keep his mind off of Sakura. Really, he did. He had even resorted to combing his hair compulsively, just to keep his mind clear. But apparently that wasn't enough. And this was going to be a longer week than he thought.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

**Separation Anxiety**

**by **eatyourtofurky

* * *

Neji tried to keep his mind off of Sakura. Really, he did. He had even resorted to combing his hair compulsively, just to keep his mind clear. But it wasn't that easy, not with her so far away, gone on a week long mission — the longest they had been separated for.

Even his friends were worried. On the first day, Naruto had offered to take him to his favorite salon _and_ go for ramen after. As tempting as the offer was, Neji had declined. It would be too painful for him, seeing as him and Sakura always went to get their hair done together.

On the second day, Lee suggested that Neji come train with Gai and him for the whole day and afterward they could discuss their burning youth and passion and springtime and such. Like the good old times, Lee had said. Neji had blatantly refused.

On the third day, Tenten had threatened him at kunai point to buck up soon or she'd make him. He forced a smile that day.

On the fourth day, just through passing (she said she just happened to be in the neighborhood), Ino had asked him if he was ill, commenting that he looked paler and sicklier and just generally more disgusting than usual. Neji had merely adjusted his inner tube (which was the only thing he was clad in at the time) and continued watering down his mailbox with the garden hose.

On the fifth day, he moped around the house more, spending most of his time curled up on the couch drowning his sorrows in a spoon and an ice cream carton. He wondered if she was safe, taking care of herself, and if she missed him. Neji could only begin to feel a bit lonely.

On the sixth evening, after coming home from a trip to the grocery store, Neji found Tenten, lounging on his sofa, as she surfed TV channels with a soured expression. He froze momentarily in the doorway in fear and quickly glanced at her hands. It appeared as if she was unarmed…though you could never be too sure.

Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and upon closer inspection he noticed that she seemed to be sitting in a slightly curled position.Moving into the kitchen to place down the groceries (mainly ice cream), Neji quickly plastered a smile on his face.

"Tenten," he said, nodding curtly as he made his way toward his teammate, forced smile still in place. He stopped a few feet away from her, decidedly a safe dodging distance. "It's usually advised that people use the front door when coming inside."

He gestured at the broken window and shattered glass on the floor, struggling to keep his expression pleasant. Sakura would not be happy about that when she got home. A bit of Neji shriveled inside at the reminder of his missing kunoichi.

Tenten shrugged.

"So sue me. I'm a ninja."

She winced and hunched over for a moment, shuddering, then sat back and began rocking. Her face had gone completely pale and there were tiny beads of perspiration across her forehead. She glared up at him with steely eyes.

"Good point," Neji said, nodding in agreement. "I suppose the next time I decide to break and enter your home, it will be through the window as well."

He waited for her snide remark…and perhaps the minor beating that would follow. It didn't come. Instead, she shuddered again and hugged her stomach tightly.

He frowned.

"Tenten?" Neji said, moving hesitantly to her side. At this point, though he wasn't completely sure what was wrong, he still didn't want to make any sudden movements that would provoke her. "Are you…are you alright? You look…disgusting actually."

"Speak for yourself. It's called a razor and shaving cream. Try it," she spat.

Neji continued smiling. He rubbed the stubble that he had grown quite attached to for the last few days.

Tenten scowled.

"And no, I'm not fine, obviously," she hissed. "Anybody with two eyeballs would be able to tell. And why do you keep making creepy faces at me? You look like a serial rapist."

She groaned.

"My god, what is wrong with people these days?" she muttered to herself. "Can't even throw out their expired milk…"

Neji arched an eyebrow. Expired milk? Ah, he had meant to throw that away this morning, but forgot when he remembered that the freezer was running low on ice cream…

It was then that realization dawned on him. Neji resisted the urge to laugh. Tenten, infamous weapon mistress and just generally scary female, was in his home, incapacitated. By a carton of bad milk. It was almost amusing enough to make him forget Saku — there was a sharp pang in his heart. Neji quickly berated himself for becoming distracted by such trivial matters. How could he forget? Instantly, his mood shifted.

Neji stood and walked automatically over to the freezer, pulling out the already half-eaten carton of Double Fudge ice cream. He lifted the lid, revealing the spoon that was left inside.

He strode stiffly to the cabinets, opening and closing a few until he found what he was looking for.

Neji dropped the small bottle of medicine on the coffee table. Tenten glanced at him reproachfully. His sudden dark, looming form, plus the ice cream carton cradled at his chest.

"What are you—"

"Pepto-Bismol," he muttered. "I don't want to see you in the morning."

He didn't look back as he continued his sulk toward his room.

* * *

The next morning, after a night of mourning and compulsive hair combing, Neji was feeling somewhat better.

On the coffee table he had found a note with tiny, neat handwriting.

_You're welcome for not puking all over your couch last night. Geez, you could've at least given me a bag. Anyway, today you can finally stop sulking...so shave yo nasty mustache! And btw, I threw away the milk. I'll never drink anything in from your fridge again! Next time throw that stuff out!_

_Forever wary of the contents in your refrigerator,_

_Tenten_

_P.S_

_I've taken the Pepto-Bismol with me._

Neji walked up to his calendar where he was _not_ keeping count of the days until she got home. Today's date was circled. In glittery pink. Sakura would be coming home. Today. Neji could not believe his eyes.

With that, he leaped over the couch and rushed to the bathroom to shave his stubble and shower for the first time in what must have been more than a few days.

* * *

What waited at the gates for Neji were nerves and anxiety. He paced and clenched his hands. There were too many thoughts swimming in his head.

What if she didn't arrive home ok? What if something happened? What if something _really _horrible went wrong during the mission and Sakura came home disfigured? Or missing limbs? _What if?_

Neji pulled at his hair, he couldn't take it anymore. Waiting here wouldn't do him any good. He needed to see for himself if she was alright. He just needed her here with him now and everything would be better.

Neji paced, back and forth, quickly devising a plan that would allow him to slip unnoticed through the gates and past the guards.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

Neji spun around surprised to hear the voice he'd been longing to hear all week so close to him.

There Sakura stood, still clad in the usual mission attire, with her hand on her hip. She was staring at him bemusedly.

Neji just gaped at her for a second. Slowly, he lifted a hand and placed it on top of her head as if to see if she was really standing in front of him. Surprise spread across his features as his palm came into contact with her soft tresses. She smiled, slightly perplexed and amused at his behavior. She ducked away from his hand.

"Hello to you too?"

"Sakura, you're home," Neji said breathlessly as he reached out again, this time quickly drawing her to him. He folded her into his arms, cradling her head to his chest.

"Thank god you're not disfigured or missing an arm," he murmured into her hair. He moaned. "It was such a long week…I'm so tired. First, Naruto and the hair salon. Then there was Lee, and Tenten…and her strange bowel movements. Then Ino. And all that ice cream," he sighed. "There is no more."

Sakura's brows stitched together in confusion at his rambling, but she remained quiet throughout its entirety, nodding sympathetically every now and then. He obviously had a rough week.

"Neji, shush. It's okay I'm here," she cooed quietly. "Let's go home. Would you like that?"

Neji lifted his head and nodded. He rubbed his eyes, irritated. Sakura smiled and Neji's lip began quavering. People passing by were beginning to give them strange looks.

"Neji. Do not start crying. Wait until we are home please."

He nodded.

She held her hand out, and he took it, as they began walking home.

* * *

"So, how was it? A week without my cooking?"

"Awful."

"Hm, yeah. You do look a little bony. But it seems like you managed to feed yourself alright."

"More or less."

"Did you clean the mailbox like I asked you too?"

"Yes."

"You've got bags under your eyes, you know. Were you getting enough sleep at night?"

"Yes."

"…Did you miss me?"

"More than you know."

* * *

**A/N: **Bet you all were wondering why Neji was watering his mailbox, huh? At least there was some logic to all the ridiculousness… But in any case, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, and please do review! They're all appreciated! :)


End file.
